The True Face of a Phantom
by Deepthroat Ghoul
Summary: Set during the very end of "Countdown to Destruction". Immediately after the fall of the United Alliance of Evil, Cassie finally finds herself face to face with the Phantom Ranger, and must fight him in order to find out his secret identity.


**Author's note**: I don't own _**Power Rangers**_, blah blah blah yakkety smackety.

I've watched the _**Power Rangers in Space**_ two-part finale "Countdown to Destruction", and I liked it, although we never got to find out The Phantom Ranger's secret identity. So, I've decided to try my hand at guessing who he is.

You can place this story between Astronema becoming Karone and the final scene in "Countdown to Destruction, Part 2". Please rate and review, now let's begin the story and find out the true identity of our mysterious protector...

**

* * *

Power Rangers in Space**

**The True Face of a Phantom**

written by Piston1984

* * *

"Andros? How did I get here?" asked Karone Monacus, formely known as Astronema, the Princess of Darkness, as she slowly sat up and looked at her twin brother, Andros, and his friends Zhane Yure, Ashley Hammond, Theodore Jay Jarvis "T.J." Johnson, Carlos Chavez Vallertes, and Cassie Chan, aka the Space Power Rangers. The sun shined down on Angel Grove, Calafornia, during the aftermath of the huge intergalactic battle between the Power Rangers and friends against the United Alliance of Evil. A huge crowd of the many citizens, including Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier, Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch, Professor Elliott Phenomenus, and Adelle Ferguson.

"That's a long story..." Andros replied to his sister, with tears of joy running down his cheeks.

Carlos landed flat on his butt, saying with a deep sigh, "Phew! It's finally over!" Ashley couldn't agree more, as she put her hand on Carlos' shoulder and smiled.

Suddenly, the Space Rangers heard two familiar voices, "Excuse us! Coming through! One side please! etc." The Space Rangers were all surprised to see, coming out of the crowds, Adam Park and Justin Stewart!

"Justin! Adam!" cried Ashley in excitement!

Adam and Justin were both covered in minor bruises, as the Space Rangers noticed on them.

"You both look terrible!" said T.J., who smiled and rubbed Justin's hair.

"No worse than you guys!" chuckled Justin, as the rest of the Rangers also laughed.

Adam then looked at both Zhane and Karone and asked Andros, "You gonna introduce us to them?"

Andros wiped his eyes and was about to introduce his sister and best friend, but Zhane stood forward, extended a handshake to both Justin and Adam, proudly proclaiming, "I'm Zhane Yure, Silver Space Power Ranger, at your service!"

Karone also joined in the introduction, saying, "And I'm Karone Monacus."

As the crowds began to disperse, Justin and Adam shook Zhane and Karone's hands, as Carlos asked, "But how were you guys able to hold out?"

"Well, we both managed to fight off a huge gang of Cogs and Piranhatrons with our powers, what else?" replied Adam, who showed off his Zeonizers.

Justin also joined in the agreement by showing off his Turbo Morpher and key and saying with a cocky smile, "Those fish-faces never saw us coming!"

T.J. playfully nudged Justin, then asked with great curiousity, "Adam, Justin, what about the other Power Rangers? Are they alright?"

Adam cooly and calmy explained, "Oh yes. From what I've heard on my communicator, Jason single-handedly mowed down Putty-Patrollers and Cogs in Los Angeles; Zack and Trini both managed to hold on against more Putties in Switzerland; Kimberly was able to hold her own in Florida against a huge flock of Tenga Warriors; Billy's A-OK on Aquitar thanks to the Aquitan Rangers; Aisha survived a huge onslaught of Putties and Tengas in Africa; Tommy just contacted me and said that he completely mauled a huge combo-ton of Putties, Tengas, Cogs, and Piranhatrons in Reefside, as well as tell me that Kat held on too in London against more Tengas, Cogs, and Piranhatrons; Ryan, Kaitlin, and J.B. just breezed through a swarm of Skugs and Ultra-Skugs in Cross World City; Dex managed to open up a can of whoop-ass on the herds of Maggots and Commandoids that threatened Leawood; Drew, Jo, Roland, and Josh cleaned up Charterville by laying the smackdown on armies of Scabs and Dregs; Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and Venus kept New York well safe by wiping the floors with Foot Soldiers and Quantrons; and just before we went to check on you guys, Rocky and Tanya both helped myself and Justin with those Cogs and Piranhatrons with their Zeo powers. I must say, when you're a Power Ranger, it's all in a day's work."

"You said it, Adam." agreed Justin, who then sat down next to Carlos.

All seemed calm and peaceful, until Cassie broke the silence by shouting out loud, "Aw shoot! The Phantom Ranger! I forgot about him! Where is he? I need to find out if he's alright!"

T.J. grabbed Cassie by the shoulders and tried to calm her down by saying, "Cassie, just take it easy. We'd like to find him, but we don't know where he is..."

Justin then told her, "Yeah, about that. While The Phantom Ranger was on Earth, I snuck out of my bed one night, hopped off in Storm Blaster to find his ship, and hid a tracking device on it. This remote tracker will help you find him, Cassie."

Cassie then asked in absolute befuddlement, "You put a tracer on my beloved Phantom Ranger's ship? Why didn't you tell any of us, Justin?"

"You never asked..." answered Justin, only for a smiling Carlos to put his hand on his shoulder and say, "It's OK, Justin. But still, you should've told us..."

Justin then got up and told his friends, "C'mon, the tracking remote's in Storm Blaster's compartment."

With that said, Justin, T.J., and Cassie raced up to the conviently parked Storm Blaster, which opened its own glove compartment, revealing a small computer device.

Cassie picked up the device and said with a cocky grin, "Thank you Justin, now I can find The Phantom Ranger and find out what happened to him."

"Say, why don't you guys come on over to my house? My dad's cooking up grilled salmon." asked Justin, who just climbed into Storm Blaster.

Ashley responded, "Love to Justin, but we need to go find Phantom Ranger first. Maybe we can take a raincheck on the salmon?"

Adam then climbed aboard Storm Blaster and said to Justin, "No worries, Justin. I'll come on over. In fact, I can also invite Tommy, Kat, Rocky, and Tanya for tonight."

"Thanks Adam." replied Justin, who then told Andros and T.J., "Nice to meet your sister and best friend, Andros. By the way Teej, if you guys ever run into the Blue Senturion, tell him I asked if my lucky coin helped him pull through."

A confident T.J. said, "We will, Justin."

Carlos then shook Adam's hand and told him, "Adam, please don't ever use your Power Coin again."

Adam smiled and said, "Right Carlos. See you around."

As Justin and Adam drove off in Storm Blaster, Carlos contacted Alpha 6 on his communicator, "Alpha, can you teleport us the MegaShip?"

"Right Carlos." responded Alpha, as the Space Rangers and Karone all teleported out of Angel Grove.

Once they were back aboard the Astro Megaship, T.J., Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and Zhane all changed out of their torn and tattered clothes and into their Megaship uniforms, while Andros hooked Justin's tracking device onto DECA's main computer.

Cassie then typed on the keyboard, as a huge map of the Solar System appeared on the screen, revealing The Phantom Ranger's location to be...

"Eltar! I hope he's OK..." said Cassie with gigantic concern in her voice.

T.J. then put his hand on her shoulder and said in a comforting voice, "Relax Cassie, we'll get there in no time."

With that said, Andros put the Megaship into full throttle!

The Megaship arrived on planet Eltar, in the which the sandpiles that were once the Machine Empire were clearly seen. The Space Rangers then alighted from the Megaship, as Ashley said to Cassie while pointing her finger, "Cassie, look over there! What Ashley pointed at was The Blue Senturion and The Phantom Ranger. Cassie ran up to Phantom Ranger and hugged him.

"Phantom Ranger, thank goodness you're alright!" said Cassie with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Phantom Ranger replied, "I glad you're OK too, Cassie."

Cassie wiped her eyes and asked, "But please tell me, Phantom Ranger... who are you? I really want to know!

"You wanna know? Alright, I'll tell you, but only if you fight me one-on-one first, please." answered Phantom Ranger.

"OK, if you insist." answered Cassie.

Blue Senturion then stood forward and said, "I may be an officer of the law, but I am also a brilliant referee."

Andros agreed, "So it's settled: Cassie Chan vs. The Phantom Ranger."

And so, Andros, Ashley, T.J., Carlos, Zhane, and Karone all took a few steps back, as Cassie and Phantom Ranger both stood ten feet from each other, with Blue Senturion ready to call it right down the middle.

Just then, T.J. remembered to say to Blue Senturion, "By the way, Blue Senturion. Justin asked me to tell you something."

"Yes T.J., what is it?" asked Blue Senturion.

T.J. sincerely asked, "Did my lucky coin help you pull through that epic war?"

Blue Senturion honestly answered from the bottom of his hardrive memory, while looking at the lucky coin Justin gave him, "Yes... it did, Justin. Thank you." If Blue Senturion was human, he'd be smiling with a single warm tear trickling down his cheek upon hearing that question and answering it.

Preparing to knuckle up, Phantom Ranger asked Cassie, "Cassie, would it be alright if you fought me in your Space Ranger form, and we don't use any weapons at all?"

"It'll be my pleasure. Let's Rocket!" responded Cassie, who then whipped out her Astro Morpher, entered 335 on the keypad, and morphed into The Pink Space Ranger!

Blue Senturion then raised both his arms up, shouted, "OK, ready? Fight!" and then blew his whistle to start the fight!

As Pink Ranger tried to prepare herself into a fighting stance, Phantom Ranger simply rushed up to her, and grabbed and threw her to the ground with a judo throw. Pink Ranger then quickly got back up and tried to throw a straight right punch, but Phantom Ranger dodged it, grabbed Pink Ranger's right arm, elbowed her in the stomach, and took her down with another judo throw.

Phantom Ranger just stood still, telling Pink Ranger, "Come on Cassie, you can do better than that!"

Pink Ranger jumped back and rushed forward, only for Phantom Ranger to grab her, and slam his knee into her ribs, and top it off with a third judo throw. But that didn't keep her down, as Pink Ranger got up again, and she managed to blow a left punch from Phantom Ranger, who then dodged Pink Ranger's right punch, and throw her on the ground again. But Pink Ranger kicked Phantom Ranger away from her, then sprung back up on her feet to deliver a right roundhouse kick, which Phantom Ranger avoided. Pink Ranger then tried to get Phantom Ranger in a hold, only for him to hit her with a backhand.

The two Power Rangers carefully stared each other down, both waiting for each other to make a move. Pink Ranger tried to throw another straight right punch, and once again, Phantom Ranger was too quick, as he grabbed her by that same arm, and brought her down on one knee, then then lifted and threw her again, as well as say, "My my my, Cassie, you weren't nearly as tough as you were five years ago."

"What? Five years ago?" asked Pink Ranger, who then got back up on her feet again and threw a left hook punch and missed, but tried to retaliate with a left elbow attack, forcing Phantom Ranger to buckle to his knees while trying to block. But luckily, Phantom Ranger stood back up and put Pink Ranger in an arm lock and pushed her down. As Phantom Ranger circled around around her, Pink Ranger quickly sprung back up and threw another right punch, which Phantom Ranger blocked and countered with a left punch, then he tried another right punch, but Pink Ranger blocked it and tried to twist Phantom Ranger's arm. Unfortunately, Phantom Ranger grabbed Pink Ranger's arm, and the two Power Rangers looked briefly into each other's eyes.

Phantom Ranger then flipped Pink Ranger over onto her stomach, and taunted her by saying, "How's it feel like to be a dying woman, Cassie? You're a dead woman! _You're a dead woman!_"

T.J. shouted with great concern, "Cassie! Don't give up!"

With rage burning up inside her, Pink Ranger shouted angrily, "Ball spit!" then sprang back up and let her rage by hammering Phantom Ranger with a vicious hard right punch! But Phantom Ranger quickly grabbed Pink Ranger and started headbutting her four times, and driving his right knee into her stomach twice. Thinking fast, Pink Ranger grabbed Phantom Ranger's knee and then engaged in a test of strength. Phantom Ranger then kicked Pink Ranger away.

"This is sure exciting, right guys?" asked Ashley, who was arm-in-arm with both Andros and Carlos.

Phantom Ranger went for another right punch, but Pink Ranger quickly ducked and hit him with an uppercut to the stomach, then the two Power Rangers grabbed each other and started rolling around, and Pink Ranger, once she was on top of him, hit Phantom Ranger in the head with three right hook punches. Then, Phantom Ranger blocked a fourth hook, overturned the pin, and started hammering Pink Ranger with three right hook punches of his own, knocking her out cold.

The other Space Rangers were deeply concerned, especially T.J., but as it looked liked the final blow was about to be struck, Pink Ranger quickly woke up and grabbed Phantom Ranger's right arm and threw him off herself. The two Power Rangers were then five feet away from each other, as they both slowly got to their feet and put up their fists, and Pink Ranger murmurred to herself, "Five years ago... ?" Soon enough, Phantom Ranger went for another straight right punch, and Pink Ranger countered with another arm lock, which Phantom Ranger then countered with another arm lock. But, Pink Ranger slammed a left back elbow into Phantom Ranger's head, and grabbed his left arm and swung him all around, in which he did a somersault, and then did the same thing to her once he grabbed her left arm, except she did a cartwheel. After another quick staredown, Pink Ranger pulled off a left high kick and a right hook punch, as Phantom Ranger blocked both of those, executed another judo throw, and threw another straight right punch, in which Pink Ranger quickly blocked and threw Phantom Ranger back on the ground. With that last move pulled off, the Blue Senturion blew his whistle and stated, "The winner is The Pink Ranger!"

With that said, everybody cheered, as Ashley and T.J. both ran up and hugged Cassie, who then just took off her helmet, and Phantom Ranger slowly got back up on his feet, sincerely applauded her victory, and said, "Now _that's_ the way to do it, Cassie. Just like old times!"

"OK Phantom Ranger, I've given you one great fight. Now, I want to know who you are, and why did you say "five years ago"?" asked Cassie.

The Phantom Ranger then answered, "Well Cassie, you do deserve an explanation. I shall unmorph and reveal my true identity..."

With that said, Phantom Ranger put his right hand up to the Power Ruby on his chest, and a huge aura of black and silver light surrounded him, nearly blinding the Space Rangers. Once the light died down, what Cassie saw in front of her was a young handsome male Asian human, aged about 17, who had green eyes, medium-length ginger red hair with black streaks, an average body-build, and wore a black and white _**Twisted Metal**_ t-shirt, black stone-washed jeans, and black and white trainers.

"Shouji? Is that... you?" asked a stunned Cassie, who then ran up and hugged the young man, who sincerely replied, as his voice now had a smooth Asian accent, "Yes Cassie, it's me."

Cocking an eyebrow, T.J. asked, "You know this guy, Cassie?"

Breaking out of the hug and turning around to face her friends, Cassie answered with pure delight, "Yes! This is Shouji Kuroda. We go _way_ back!"

"Indeed. In fact, why don't you all gather around? Me and Cassie both have a story to tell you..." added Shouji.

With that, Andros, Ashley, Carlos, T.J., Zhane, and Karone all sat down, as Cassie and Shouji both sat down on a rock to tell their story.

Shouji said, "It all started back five years ago, in September 1993. Now, me and Cassie had known each other since kindergarten in the mid 1980's. Now, until that faithful day, we didn't quite get along."

Cassie also added, "Shouji used to do a lot of mean stuff to me at school: putting rubber spiders on my shoulder, pouring black food colouring into my lunch, pulling my hair, you name it! Now, we both had a love for martial arts and singing, and trained in seperate dojos. He trained with the Viper Servos, and I trained with the Blossom Gigas. We were both in this tournament in Detroit, and, by some coincidence, we both fought our way through the brackets to face each other in the final round. Our families were also in attendance."

* * *

A giant auditorium was full of spectators for a huge martial arts tournament. The crowds were firey hot, as Shouji Kuroda and Cassie Chan, both aged 12, bowed to their respective masters, then walked up to each other on the arena floor.

Shouji, wearing a black karate gi, cockily said, "You'll be running home and crying to Mommy when I'm done with you!"

Cassie, wearing a white karate gi and having her black hair in two pigtails, replied back, "Oh, we'll see who's crying when this is over."

The two combatants then bowed to each other, and then to the referee, who shortly blew his whistle to start the match.

Shouji and Cassie started off the match wby exchanging high kicks with straight punches, with Cassie knocking Shouji down with a hard left middle kick. Score = Cassie: 1 - Shouji: 0.

Once he got back up, Shouji continued to put up a fight against Cassie, evenutally knocking her down by blocking a left roundhouse kick. Score = Cassie: 1 - Shouji: 1.

The third wind of the match began, and after another punch-and-kick struggle, Cassie downed Shouji with a vicious right high kick to the head. Score = Cassie: 2 - Shouji: 1.

Seconds out, fourth part, with another melee, and Shouji laying Cassie down on the floor with a double-handed chop to the shoulders! Score = Cassie: 2 - Shouji: 2.

With the two combatants both tied at 2, the fifth and final stretch will determine who will be the undisputed winner! Once we pass another exchange struggle, Shouji threw a right haymaker punch, and Cassie executed a right thrust kick, with both competitors knocking each other down. The referee soon started counting them down.

"1!"

Both fighters were showing no signs of life.

"2!"

Still not moving.

"3!"

Still nothing.

"4!"

It can't end like this!

"5!"

Now Shouji is starting to get up...

"6!"

Cassie soon follows as well.

"7!"

Slowly and surely, Cassie and Shouji both make it to their feet.

"8!"

It looks like both fighters are gonna make it!

"9!"

Oh, Shouji collapased from complete exhaustion, but Cassie's still standing!

"10!"

Cassie managed to beat the 10-count! Final score = Cassie: 3 - Shouji: 2. Cassie Chan is the winner! The crowds erupted with joy, including Cassie's parents!

Shortly, the award ceremony was underway, as the head judge prepared to give Cassie a huge trophy. But, Shouji just walked up and snatched the trophy from the judge's hands, earning himself a huge chorus of boos from the spectators.

But however... Shouji handed the trophy to Cassie, as well as shake hands, hug her, and raise her arm left arm in victory, which made Cassie and Shouji both have respect for each other, as the audience cheered wildly!

* * *

"...And that's how we became best friends." said Shouji to the other Space Rangers.

Cassie then said, "From there, we trained together, sang karaoke in many festival parties such as Halloween and Christmas, went on many movie dates, watched many Warner Brothers and _**Tom & Jerry**_ cartoons on TV together, and competed in many more martial arts tournaments over the next three and half years. Yes sir, Shouji was the best friend a girl could ever have, but however, one day in October 1996..."

* * *

It was a cloudy day in the mean streets of Detroit, Michigan. Cassie and Shouji, both now aged 15, were walking down the street.

The two stopped outside a grocery store, as Shouji swallowed his pride and said to Cassie, "Cassie, I just wanted to tell you... ever since you beat me in that tournament three years ago, I've started respecting you, and..."

Cassie curiously asked, "Yes? What is it, Shouji?"

Shouji pulled a tiny box out of his pocket, opened it to reveal a ring, and asked, "I was wondering if you wanted to go steady with me?"

Her eyes swelling up with tears of joy, Cassie put the ring on her left finger and said, "Oh Shouji. Yes, I will!"

But suddenly, a scream was heard from inside the grocery store, as a young Arab-American man, aged about 26, came running of the store with a knife and a bag full of money!

The shopkeeper ran out of the store and shouted, "Thief! He stole my money! Somebody stop him!"

Without hesitation, Shouji and Cassie both ran after the thief, and cornered him in an alleyway! The couple started taking turns by punching and kicking the stuffing out of the thief, who then resorted to the cowardly strategy of stabbing Shouji three times with the knife. But Cassie knocked the thief out, just as a young police officer took the crook into custody!

Cassie ran over to Shouji, who was bleeding rather badly from being stabbed three times; twice around the chest, and once in the heart - and rather viciously!

Shouji asked with a faint smile, "Cassie...?" then fainted, as Cassie shouted at a couple of nearby citizens, "Call 911! We need an ambulance fast!"

Later, at Henry Ford Hospital, Cassie was sitting alone in the lounge, until a doctor came in.

Cassie rose up out of her seat and asked, "How's Shouji?"

The doctor explained, "We tried our best to plug up the wounds to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't enough."

"Can I see him?" asked Cassie, who struggled not to cry.

The doctor said "Yes." then led Cassie into in one of the wards, where Shouji, whose chest was wrapped in a big long bandage, was laid out on a hospital bed.

Shouji opened his eyes and asked, "Cassie?"

Cassie sat down and asked, "How are you, Shouji?"

"Been better. I really messed up god, huh?" answered a sarcastic Shouji.

"Don't say that! What matters is that we stopped that thief together!" said Cassie, who held Shouji's right hand.

As his vision was fading, Shouji said with a smile, "Cassie, I'm afraid I don't have much time left... I love you, Cassie..."

With that, Shouji croaked, then laid his head back on his pillow, and his hand loosened its grip on Cassie's hand. This shattered Cassie like a broken mirror, as tears of sorrow began to swell up in her eyes, and she started to cry quietly on Shouji's dead body...

* * *

"My, that's a real sad story!" said Andros.

Cassie also mentioned, "Shouji's parents never forgave me for the incident, and that's what inspired me to come to Angel Grove a year later."

T.J. then asked Shouji, "But tell us, Shouji... how did you come back to life?"

Shouji took a deep breath and answered, "First off, my funeral was held one week after my death, then 24 hours after that... my life was changed forever!"

* * *

The Detroit cemetery was fairly quiet, as one of the headstones said "Here lies Shouji Kuroda, an aspiring martial artist who died too soon." Suddenly, a beam of white light shined down, then nothing.

On planet Eltar, in one of its many hospitals, the body of Shouji Kuroda, (which was decked in the very same clothes that he'd wear for the next two years) was magically laid down on another gurney, as a spirit-like figure walked up and waved her hands over Shouji's body, therefore resurrecting him.

Shouji slowly opened his eyes and sat up, holding his head and asking, "Where am I? What happened? Who are you?"

The woman, who had long brunette hair, and wore white robes with a mask covering her nose and mouth, answered in a ghostly voice, "Welcome Shouji Kuroda, I am Dimitria, and you are on the planet Eltar. You were just buried, but I brought -"

Shouji suddenly freaked out, "WHAT? I'm a zombie? How can this be? This has gotta be some bad dream!"

"Calm down! I just brought you back to life, because you have so much to do in your life." explained Dimitria.

Eventually calming down, Shouji responded, "OK, I'm listening."

Dimitria asked, "You've heard of the Power Rangers, haven't you?"

Shouji then smiled and answered, "Of course."

"Well, because of your love for martial arts, I've given you the chance to become a Power Ranger! Lift up your t-shirt." said Dimitria, as Shouji took his t-shirt off and saw a huge red glowing thing on the dead center of his chest, and even touched it.

Dimitria explained, "That is the Power Ruby. It's the only thing that is keeping you alive now, and when you use it properly, you will be able to morph in the powerful Phantom Ranger. Now, let's give it a try."

"Uh, OK." replied an awestruck Shouji, who quickly put his t-shirt back on, and got into a morphing position and asked, "What do I do?

"First, you cross your arms on your chest, then stick them far out to the sides, and shout "Phantom Power!" Easy as pie!"

Shouji gave it a shot, as he crossed his arms onto his chest, then stuck them far out to the sides, and shouted, "Phantom Power!" Then, a huge burst of light engulfed Shouji's body, and soon, he was wearing a black armoured outfit complete with a black and silver helmet and a silver chestplate where his Power Ruby now sat. "Wow! Am I really a Power Ranger?"

Dimitria answered, "You ain't seen nothing yet. Not only are you stronger in this form, but you can only turn invisible at your own command. Try it."

The Phantom Ranger then clutched his chest, and he turned invisible. His response to this new power was, "Alright, I'm just like that Queen song, "The Invisible Man"!"

Shortly, Phantom Ranger turned visible and proudly asked, "Can you beam me back down to Earth please? I've got monsters to pound into the ground!"

But Dimitria stopped him and said, "Now hold on there, Phantom Ranger. I didn't just resurrect and beam you up here to make you a Power Ranger just so you could kick some monster butt for the fun of it. I brought you here because I wanted you to do a job for me."

Once he demorphed, a pouty Shouji asked, "Job? What kind of job?"

As she magically gave Shouji blueprints, Dimitria explained, "I would like you to build these five giant vehicular machines."

"You mean I get to build a set of Zords for a future team of Power Rangers? Ya-ta!" said Shouji, who rubbed his hands, then asked, "But wait a minute, how am I gonna do that?"

"Your powers also make you super-smart in the field of science and automobile mechanics." answered Dimitria.

Shouji then agreed, "Nice! When can I start?"

"Why, right now. I think we'll call them the Rescuezords. As a matter of fact, I'll even allow you to build your own Rescuezord." said Dimitria, who then gave Shouji blueprints to the sixth Rescuezord, which was dubbed "Artillatron", as well as magic up a grey spaceship and told Shouji, "By the way, I'm also giving you your own spaceship to travel across the universe. And don't worry, I'll make sure you're given the proper education and have plenty to eat, drink, and a TV and VCR with the videos of your choice to boot."

"Arigato, Lady Dimitria!" said a well-briefed Shouji Kuroda, the Phantom Ranger, who bowed in respect, then set off to work on the Rescuezords for a year...

* * *

"There you go, that's how I became The Phantom Ranger." said Shouji who then stood up and took off his t-shirt to show everyone the Power Ruby embedded into his chest, as well as say, "Because of Dimitria, Shouji Kuroda was reborn. But in the process, I became just like my title said... a phantom. This ruby is just a reflection of that fact."

Cassie put her hand on the scars on Shouji's chest and said, "Those scars..."

Shouji nonchalantly asked, "Does it look _that_ strange to you?"

"Well, yes. You were watching over me for two years after your "death"?" asked an emotional Cassie.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't reveal my identity to you back on Earth and Hercuron. I-I just didn't want to open old wounds and make you feel sad." answered Shouji, as a single tear fell down his left eye, as he also explained while showing all the Space Rangers a piece of Dimitria's white robe, "Oh, by the way, Dimitria's dead. She got killed by the Machine Empire, who also killed Lerigot and his family."

Carlos said while taking the cloth, "I see... Too bad, we're really gonna miss her!"

"Me too." said Ashley, who held onto Andros' arm.

T.J. joined in, "Ditto."

"Cassie... if you ever get back to Earth, please don't tell my parents that I'm still alive. That'll just make them hate you even more." said Shouji with sadness in his voice.

Cassie then asked with tears in her eyes, "No problem. Shouji, are you going to be okay?"

Trying not to cry, Shouji explained, "Don't worry about me. Even though I can't go back to my old life, I feel that my new life will be an entirely huge adventure, exploring other planets, helping innocent people in danger, etc."

"You sound like you're gonna be real busy." responded Cassie.

"I guess we won't meet again." said a dejected Shouji.

Cassie wiped both her eyes, cheered up, and gingerly suggested, "Don't worry. I'll pay you a visit sometime. Right gang?"

Everyone said "Yeah!" in agreement, as Shouji smiled and replied, "Really? I'll look forward to that."

Karone then approached Shouji, offered him a handshake, as Shouji confusedly asked, "Who are you?"

"I... _was_ Astronema, the Princess of Darkness, remember? I'm Karone Monacus, the little sister of Andros Monacus, the Red Space Ranger." answered Karone.

Shouji then remembered, shook Karone's hand, and said, "Ah yes, you were the witch who nearly left me with a gaping hole in my bread basket."

An embarrassed Karone suddenly realised, "Uh yeah, sorry about that."

"Ah, forget about it. Wanna peanut?" said Shouji, who then pulled a can of peanuts.

"Oh, don't mind if I do." responded Karone, who then opened the can, only to get rubber snakes right in her face and knock the former Princess of Darkness on her butt, prompting Shouji, along with Zhane and Andros, to laugh out loudly.

"Shouji!" growled Cassie.

"You fell for the oldest joke in the book!" laughed Shouji.

Zhane quickly thumped a sandpile, and said as he laughed real hard, "Earth must really know how to pull really funny pranks, right?"

Andros said to Karone while laughing, "I gotta admit sis, that was pretty funny!" But then, Andros quickly stopped laughing, as Ashley shot a glance at him for laughing at his own sister's mishap.

"Oh you both think it's funny, huh?" asked Karone, as she, Ashley, and Cassie all hit Zhane, Andros, and Shouji on the heads, while Carlos and T.J. both tried not to laugh.

Shouji said while nursing the bump on his head, "C'mon Cassie, I was only messing about!"

Cassie, Karone, and Ashley all smiled eventually, as Cassie kissed Shouji on the cheek and said, "Hey, I forgive you, Shouji."

Andros then told everyone, "Well, I think we should go round up all the surviving Kerovians and get them back to KO-35."

Carlos stepped in and said, "Hold on Andros, we're not in a hurry, am I right?"

Ashley said in agreement, "I agree. The United Alliance of Evil is gone, and we've won."

T.J. agreed, "Even though we lost both Zordon and Dimitria, but that's nothing worth crying over!"

Zhane suggested, "Why don't we just relax and enjoy ourselves for one night?"

Karone cuddled up with Zhane and replied, "Alright, let's all get drunk, sing karaoke, and stuff like that!"

Cassie declared, "Tonight, we rejoice by celebrating the fall of the United Alliance of Evil!"

"_PARTY!_" shouted Shouji, as he grabbed Cassie by the arm and ran into the Megaship, shortly followed behind by the rest of the Space Rangers, while the Blue Senturion went off to organise a clean-up crew to sweep away the remains of the Machine Empire.

Once aboard the Megaship, the Space Rangers and their friends started to party hard, such as when Cassie asked DECA, "DECA, break out the karaoke machine, please."

Soon, DECA brought out the karaoke machine, as Cassie and Shouji both grabbed microphones and started singing Queen's "You're My Best Friend".

_Both: Oooh, you make me live_

_Shouji: Whatever this world can give to me_

_Shouji: It's you, you're all that I see_

_Both: Oooh, you make me live now honey_

_Both: Oooh, you make me live_

_Shouji: Oooh, you're the best friend that I ever had_

_Shouji: I've been with you such a long time_

_Shouji: You're my sunshine_

_Shouji: And I want you to know_

_Shouji: That my feelings are true_

_Shouji: I really love you_

_Cassie: Oooh_

_Shouji: Oh, you're my best friend_

_Shouji: Oooh, you make me live_

_Shouji: Oh, I've been wondering round_

_Shouji: Still come back to you_

_Cassie: Still come back to you_

_Shouji: In rain or shine_

_Shouji: You've stood by me girl_

_Shouji: I'm happy at home_

_Cassie: Happy at home_

_Both: You're my best friend_

_Both: Oooh, you make me live_

_Cassie: Whenever this world is cruel to me_

_Cassie: I got you to help me forgive_

_Shouji: Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Both: Oooh, you make me live now honey_

_Both: Oooh, you make me live_

_Cassie: Oh, you're the first one_

_Cassie: When things turn out bad_

_Cassie: You know I'll never be lonely_

_Cassie: You're my only one_

_Cassie: And I love the things_

_Cassie: I really love the things that you do_

_Shouji: Oooh_

_Cassie: Oh, you're my best friend_

_Both: Oooh, you make me live, live, live, live_

_Both: I'm happy, happy at home_

_Shouji: You're my best friend, oh_

_Cassie: Oh, you're my best friend_

_Both: Ooh, you make me live (ooh, ooh, ooh)_

_Both: Ooh, you're my best friend_

Soon after that, Shouji, Cassie, T.J., Andros, Ashley, Carlos, Zhane, and Karone partied all through the day until the nighttime; getting drunk, busting some moves, fooling around in the Simudeck, watching movies, singing more karaoke, and all that good stuff. The next morning, Shouji and the Space Rangers were ready to go their seperate ways. The teens helped repair and fuel Shouji's spaceship. While, Andros, Ashley, Carlos, Zhane, and Karone all waited on the Megaship, T.J. and Cassie both stood face-to-face with Shouji, who morphed into The Phantom Ranger, then took his helmet off and shook hands with T.J., telling him, "Please take look after Cassie for me, Teej."

"No prob, Shouji." said T.J. with a sincere smile, as Cassie told Shouji, "Please be careful out there, and write to me every once in a while."

"I will, Cassie." responded Shouji, who then embraced Cassie in a deep passionate kiss, before proudly proclaiming to everyone else, "And now, Power Rangers, with a tear in my eye, I take my leave. Greener pastures await The Phantom Ranger. Don't worry where I am - or how I'll get by. Because Shouji Kuroda _always_ has an angle!" With that, Phantom Ranger then got into his spaceship, which took off like a phoenix rising from the ashes. Cassie looked up to the stars, with small tears and a comfortable smile both on her face, as she whispered, "Goodbye, Shouji Kuroda."

T.J. put a comforting hand on Cassie's shoulder, as Andros shouted over, "C'mon, we've gotta..."

Ashley interrupted and said with dripping sarcasm in her voice, "Yes, we know... Go rescue the surviving Kerovians and bring them home to KO-35."

"That's telling him, Ash!" chuckled Carlos, as T.J. and Cassie both re-entered the Megaship, which then took from Eltar, and off to planet KO-35.

Aboard the Megaship, while Carlos and Andros were both driving, Cassie sat at one of the windows, staring dreamily into the coldness of space, with T.J. sitting right beside her, as Zhane proclaimed, "Not a bad week's work, huh guys? We saved the universe, and redeemed one former Princess of Darkness."

Karone blushed from that statement, as Cassie softly said, "And I found out the true identity of my guardian angel..."

**The End.**

**

* * *

Author's note:** Whew! That felt like a real challenge, didn't it? Now, the reason I did this fanfic was because Judd "Chip" Lynn and Jackie Marchand said that they and Saban never did think of making a scene where The Phantom Ranger reveals his identity to Cassie in "Countdown to Destruction, Part 2". And as you see, I fixed that by giving Phanty a human identity, none of this crap about him being either an android, a ghost robot (sorry Jackie Marchand, no matter what you said at Power Morphicon 2007, the whole "Phantom Ranger is a robot filled with ghosts" bollocks just ain't gonna cut it for me), or Zordon's son! And just to get it out of the way, I borrowed some of the buildup to the Phantom Ranger's secret identity from The Ghoul storyline in the old WCW comic book series by Marvel Comics. In fact, if there's some dispute that needs sorted out with some creamy fanfiction goodness, then Piston'll Fix It! By the way, before you ask, yes, the flashback of Cassie vs. Shouji was inspired by the battle between Daniel and Johnny in the first _**Karate Kid**_ movie. Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to Heavenlymythicranger of for coming up with Zhane's surname "Yure". Also, I gave Andros and Karone the surname "Monacus". I mean, when Andros and Ashley get married, they're not gonna be on any town hall's electoral list as just "Andros and Ashley", are they?

On a side note, yes, I did deliberately make mention of the VR Troopers, The Masked Rider, the Beetleborgs (Josh can still help), and the _**Next Mutation**_ version of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Peter Laird, please be honest, you can't erase good old Venus from the minds of every TMNT fan), because I don't think they would all be lying back and relaxing while all this Power Rangers vs. United Alliance of Evil madness was going on! And besides, those spin-offs deserve some love!


End file.
